


【旭润】大F判你有罪

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 私设男女只分外表，无论男女都可生子不适请及早退出，雷到不管





	【旭润】大F判你有罪

不可描述的一晚过后，第二天早上润玉一醒就忙不迭见鬼似的离开旭凤的住处，独留旭凤一个人坐在床上一脸懵逼。

真是喝酒误事啊，润玉揉揉自己酸痛不已像是被几十辆大卡车碾过的腰，回到家洗了个澡才去上班，期间心里一直惴惴不安，那个说过“徐医生，我认识你的人。”会不会找到医院来。

但这担心在几天后就成了只有润玉一个人才知道的笑话，那个人一直没来，似乎那天真的只是他喝醉酒发生的一夜情。他记不清那人长啥样，更不知道那人的名字。同时那些上门催他回去认亲的人也没来了，润玉松了口气，总算能回到他自己的生活轨道上。

那件事发生后过了两个月，润玉接到通知去临市参加一场医学研讨会，开完会本来准备回酒店休息，一进酒店大厅前台就叫住他告诉他有一个人正在等他。

“徐先生，你弟弟找你，就在1233房。”

“我弟弟？”润玉纳闷，他只有个义弟，难道是彦佑？可彦佑来找他不是应该先打电话的吗，彦佑也知道他住哪犯不着专程跑到临市来找。

带着满脑子疑问，润玉敲开了1233房间的门。门一开里面就伸出一只手将他一把拽进去。

“两个月没见，有没有想我啊，哥。”熟悉的声音，与那晚饱含情欲不同，青年的声音有着点与生俱来天之骄子的傲气。他特地在“哥”这个字上加重了读音。

那个人，是他的弟弟？！润玉缓缓转过头，看清来人长相。眼前这张脸天天都要在电视网络财经版出现，偶尔出现在八卦版上，正是天元集团现任CEO，那个抽疯大佬的儿子。

准确的来说是小儿子，大儿子是润玉。

喝酒不光误事，还犯错啊。要是DNA一验，他真的和大佬是父子，那他跟眼前这人就是正儿八经的亲兄弟了。跟亲兄弟滚床单，不知道他们医院骨科收不收。

“我不是你哥哥。”润玉拍着旭凤紧紧箍在自己腰上的手，可身后人抱的太紧，他脱不开。

“不承认也没关系，你都当我哥了还怎么跟我结婚。”旭凤满不在乎，直接把人往床上带。

“我什么时候答应跟你结婚了？”

“你都离婚了，不跟我结婚还准备打一辈子光棍？”旭凤撇嘴，三下二除五扒干净润玉身上衣服，将人直接压到身下，轻咬着身下人的耳廓说着浑话：“两个月没碰你，它想你了。”边说边抓过润玉的手往自己下身已经硬的不行那地方摸。“我也想你了。”他继续道：“刚刚在房里等你时候我就在想该怎么肏你好，我觉得那边落地窗不错，要不等会去那边肏边带你欣赏欣赏这H市的夜景？”

“你，无耻！”润玉脸憋得通红，旭凤不知道什么时候已经在手上抹上润滑剂，这时候正往他后穴里弄。

“对你还君子，那我不是得萎了，你的下半辈子性福该咋办。”旭凤抠挖着身下人已经湿淋淋的肉穴，手指缓缓往外抽，肉乎乎的内壁正一吸一吸不准他离开。

“放开我……我是你哥……嗯不要……”润玉动了动腰，圆润挺翘的臀无意识擦过旭凤硬挺的下身，他立时倒吸一口气。

“别啊，你这都快一年了都没承认是我爸儿子，怎么我一要干你就承认的这么爽快，不带欺负人的啊。”他掰开两瓣雪白的臀肉，挺起自己的性器直接插了进去。

润玉惊喘一声，随即脸埋进柔软的被子里，细碎的呻吟从里面隐隐传了出来。

旭凤动作大张大合，紫红性器在肉穴里进进出出，黏腻腻的淫液顺着他抽出的动作流了润玉一腿，两条大腿内侧磨得通红，如果不是旭凤一直揽着他的腰，润玉哪里还撑得住，早被顶趴在床里了。

“哥，你别害羞啊，弟弟干的你好爽，你就这么天天陪着我好不好？”旭凤直起身，拉起润玉让他背靠自己叉开长腿坐到肉棒上，下半身狠命往上顶弄，一只手伸到前面抚弄润玉硬得流水的下身。“你看看硬的这么厉害，除了我谁还能满足你，你跟我在一起，我保证每天把你喂得饱饱的……”他侧过头轻舔润玉光滑的脸颊，润玉喘息着撇过头想要逃开，旭凤嫌不够直接扳过他的下巴咬上他的唇。

“嘶……”润玉轻哼一声，更多的是控制不住的吟叫，背德在心中升起的异样混合着游遍全身的快感让他不自觉往后紧紧贴着身后结实的胸膛，腰部自发跟着旭凤顶弄的动作晃动，让他自己感到自己害怕。

他喝醉酒那天神志不清，加上刚离婚心情忒差，陪着旭凤把各种花样玩了个遍，可现在再让他放开，那真是令人羞愤欲死。

但放不放的开也不是他说了算的，旭凤看过他这个同父异母哥哥的资料，从小就是别人家的小孩，没让大人操一点心。从医学院毕业就一直在RY医科大附属医院上班，兢兢业业工作，业务口碑颇佳。这种人都很正经，你让他真放下融进骨子的矜持，不可能的。

不过旭凤挺喜欢润玉欲拒还迎的样子，那张白玉般的脸布满潮红，就连眼角都挂着欲泣的泪，红晕染红眼尾，勾人的不行。让他食指大动，只想把自己整个都塞进他身体里，天天都听他沙哑的哭叫。

他越想越兴奋，更多的热血奔涌下下身，那处又胀了三分。润玉很明显感到自己后穴被撑的难受，他颤巍巍地：“你、你那里好大……我要……嗯啊啊啊……吃不下了……”他说着，眼泪哗一下淋湿了脸，抽噎着让旭凤出去，他不来了。

旭凤心疼地吻着他的脸，亲亲不停颤动的眼皮，柔声引诱：“不哭了啊，再等一下，我马上就射给你……”

“我不要……”

“乖，射给你，你给我生孩子。”他揽着润玉的腹部将他翻了个身把他压在床上，柔软的床垫被他的动作搞得直响，温热的手掌抚摸着紧实的小腹，旭凤没由来想润玉大着肚子让他操会是怎么个诱人的情状。

润玉被他弄得魂飞天外，连他在耳边说什么都没听清，以为旭凤是说要退出去。润玉不由得松了口气，伸手拦住身上人脖子，脸埋进汗湿的颈窝里蹭了蹭闭上眼。

旭凤爱怜地亲了亲润玉的额头，抬起他的直打颤的双腿让他挂在自己腰上，用力顶弄百十下，听着耳边喘息不断的呻吟，忽然捧起润玉的脸深深吻上去把他冲上顶的长吟吞入口中。

一股股滚烫的精液射进体内，润玉哽咽着浑身发抖，纤细脆弱的脚踝无力蹬踢凌乱的棉被，脚趾紧紧往里蜷缩。旭凤射进来的时候他也跟着射了出来，大部分洒在两人的腹部，还有一些喷到胸前。

旭凤低头把润玉胸前两颗挺立的乳头一一含进嘴里吮吸，依依不舍的用渐渐软下来的物事在肉穴里轻轻磨蹭着，享受肉穴高潮时里面软肉痉挛的包裹和大股喷在肉棒上的淫液。

“哥。”旭凤低声唤了一声。

“嗯？”润玉半阖着眼，手指有一搭没一搭摸着旭凤稍微有点硬的头发。

“跟我回家好不好？”

最后一个字音刚出，抚摸发顶的动作一下停了，旭凤疑惑抬头，见润玉偏着头紧皱着眉。  
他立刻补充一句：“你不愿意就算了，我帮你把爸糊弄过去。”

“好。”

“啊？”旭凤一时没反应过来。

“我说，好。”

……

润玉答应跟旭凤回家，只不过明确表明认父是他妈簌离的意思，他个人不想跟天元集团扯上任何关系。太微自知理亏，也没逼着非要润玉叫他爸。反正只要能看到大儿子就对了。

旭凤找回亲哥哥居功至伟，太微问他是要多百分之五的股份还是要给他重新换一辆车还是买一栋房，旭凤表示自己这么年轻要努力奋斗，自请要去S市的分公司把企业进一步扩张。

太微一听儿子这么有出息，很欣慰，正好润玉也在S市工作，他们两兄弟之间也好有个照应。

旭凤搬到S市来就撒娇耍赖拖着润玉跟他一起住，两个人腻在一起蜜里调油，小日子过得别提有多顺心。直到有一天润玉晚上值夜班，他从早上起床就一直觉得小腹不舒服，最近也有点长胖了，不过他本来就瘦，长点肉正好。就是这肉全长肚子上有些奇怪，难道是最近吃的太饱？

他正想，下腹突来一阵剧痛让他瞬间站立不稳，顺着墙滑下去。陪他一起查房的护士被他吓了一跳，急忙七手八脚把人扶起来带去找其他的值班医生。

旭凤在家里正看着手机里的做菜视频摆弄锅铲，一个电话打过来催他去医院，急得他围裙都没来得及脱直接穿着就开车直奔医院而去，结果还没进病房就让守株待兔的医生骂了个狗血淋头。

“你们这些年轻人就是不节制，还没满三个月就敢乱搞，出事了怎么办。”

“徐医生不是我说你，你也是医生，怎么也由着他胡来。”

旭凤一脸懵，这话拆开每一个字他都听得懂，但合在一起他就不明白什么意思了。

“这、这说的是啥？”

医生没好气瞪了他一眼，“还能是啥？徐医生因为剧烈宫缩差点流产，你们能不能注意一点。”

旭凤听后先是呆愣几秒，然后看到润玉默默拉上被子盖住整张脸藏在里面不出来。他过载死机的大脑终于反应过来。

“这么说，我要当爸爸啦？！”他一拍手，飞扑上去一把将润玉抱了个满怀，无比兴奋。

“我总裁的位置终于有人继承了，奈斯！”

End


End file.
